


Lionheart

by Fanfic_is_a_sin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Friendship, I already have content for the sheith antis. Now bring on the moral decency antis., platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_is_a_sin/pseuds/Fanfic_is_a_sin
Summary: Just some hangin' out with Pidge and Shiro, requested by a friend. I was watching a lot of Ultimate Fighter, so here we have Shiro as a one-time octagon champ, and Pidge as the disaster determined to befall the professional sport of MMA... if she can find a trainer who can keep up. Background team will maybe be around.





	Lionheart

"He's a friend. Try to be nice... ish." Allura's voice was sweet, even over the phone. And that meant Pidge was supposed to agree to her terms. Two tours of duty hadn't made her less kind, but they sure put an edge of determination in her kindness.

"Ish," Pidge replied. A look down at her sneakers, brand new and already scuffed to hell, distracted her from looking for Allura's friend. Not that there was much point. Any guy here could be the one she was looking for, and with Allura busy running for mayor— yeah, that was still a thing— she hadn't gotten the chance to look through her old photos to see the guy's face.

Someone was talking to Allura in the background. One of her campaign people probably. Pidge called them minions. She wasn't supposed to. "Yes," Allura was saying. "What? No. The... what? Is that even a real newspaper? Online. So it's just someone's blog?" Her voice rose is disbelief. " _How_ many subscribers? Wh... yes, fine. Talk to them about an interview. Yes, just— one moment."

"I could take the website down for you," Pidge offered, leaning back in her chair. The line of black chairs against the wall was probably a rest area, since there was no workout equipment nearby, but it was where the woman at the front desk told her to wait.

"What? No! No, I mean. Yes to the interview. I'm on the phone. Just set it up. Pidge," she took a breath. "I know you haven't found a trainer that you like yet—"

"I haven't found one that's good enough."

"Right. But I promise. He knows what he's talking about. He was a world champion, you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"So, trust him."

Pidge knocked her sneakers together. "I think that's the first time you've ever told me to trust a man."

There was a pause, and it lasted long enough to know that Allura smiled. "Then you should know he's earned it."

Pidge frowned. "You guys didn't..."

It took her a minute. "What? No! Pidge, I—" the door opened where she was. "What? He's the one who said I wouldn't debate him. Now he doesn't want to talk. Okay, fine, I'll deal with it in a moment."

"It really wouldn't be hard. The website, I mean."

"Pidge, you're offering to provide illegal covert cyber services to an active mayoral candida— you did _not_ hear that, Chadwick! Yes Ma'am your way back to the phone room and get this man on line three."

"Okay, I won't offer," Pidge said. "But just out of curiosity, what's the website you're having trouble with again..."

"Pidge! I have to go, but, under no circumstances are you to—"

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "I'll talk to you after I meet him." She hung up. Under her breath, she muttered, "And I'll find the website myself."

It turned out to be one of a dozen local bloggers who paid a little extra for a domain and named his blog something that sounded newsy. _The Denver Mail_. Apparently, Allura wasn't a great candidate for the family values crowd. She was a retired soldier, sure, but she was also a lesbian. And black. Though, the last part was only complained about in the usual veiled way. Pidge was halfway through crashing the site from her phone when an necessarily large shadow fell over her.

She blinked up, to see a giant with broad shoulders and a _Black Lion Gym_ jacket looking down at her with a dory smile.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry about the wait. You're Allura's friend? Uh..." he paused, and she felt her shoulders tense. "Pidge, right?"

She let out a breath. "Yeah," she said.

He held his left hand out to shake hers. "Awesome. I'm really glad you decided to try our gym out. It's not huge, but it's home. I'm the owner. Takashi Shirogane. Call me Shiro." 

With a squint, she reached up, and shook his hand.


End file.
